


Do we have two dads now?

by tealovingswordsman



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30098940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tealovingswordsman/pseuds/tealovingswordsman
Summary: This takes place after the Burned-one which attacked Saul is killed. Ben and Saul are alone and there might be some mischief going on...
Relationships: Ben Harvey/Saul Silva
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Do we have two dads now?

**Author's Note:**

> Ok soo English is not my first language and there may be mistakes. If you find any, let me know please :)

Sky hugged Silva and left the greenhouse, smiling from ear to ear. Saul turned to see Ben, who was smiling as much and maybe even more. Ben stood up and hugged Saul himself.  
“I was so worried. I thought I was going to lose you.” Ben softly kissed Saul’s neck and cheek, slowly making his way to his lips.  
“That makes the two of us.” Saul smiled sincerely and kissed Ben.  
“Don’t ever scare me like that.” Ben hugged Saul even more tightly and lowered him on the bench. Saul curiously raised an eyebrow. “What’s your plan?” Ben smiled and mischief danced in his eyes as he gently bit Saul’s neck and kissed the spot right away. Ben’s hands moved down Saul’s body carefully, knowing exactly where his injuries were. Saul gasped and moved his hips when Ben touched his thighs. Ben smiled and ran his hands up and down ugain.  
“You are evil.” The injured man hissed. Ben smiled and kissed him, Saul moving down a bit, allowing Ben a better access. Ben started to move away, but Saul wouldn’t let him, he pushed up, not wanting to break the kiss. He could feel Ben smile as well as he could feel a hand pressing him down, finally breaking the kiss, and Saul’s shoulders hit the bench again.  
“Easy there, you’re injured.” Ben smiled and kissed Saul’s nose. Which he shouldn’t have done, but he realized it a second too late. Saul swapped them in one quick swift move, hissed in pain and fell on top of Ben. “Told ya.” Ben hugged him and helped him to lay down again. “You okay?” Ben petted Saul’s hair. The injured man let out a shaky breath and nodded.  
“I guess we should wait then.” Ben laid down next to Saul and hugged him. Saul let his head rest on Ben’s chest. “Someone is in mood for some cuddling.” Ben smiled and kissed Saul on the top of his head.  
“Shut up.” Saul hissed and closed his eyes. His breathing becoming soft and even.

“He’s what?!” Terra and Sam both yelled and ran to the greenhouse. “Dad!”  
Sky managed to catch them before they reached it, covering their mouths. The siblings glared at the specialist and started to tickle him. Sky laughed and let go of them. He ran after them as soon as he managed to compose himself, but he didn’t have to run long. The two fairies stared inside the greenhouse, where their father held the sleeping headmaster.  
“Here you are.” Sky said and Ben heard it. He slowly raised his head and saw his children and practically Saul’s son. He felt like getting caught by his parents when he was younger. And that was the time he knew they had some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically it, but if you liked it and would like a part two, where Ben and Saul explain their relationship to their kids I might continue :)


End file.
